Children of superman
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Esta historia es una secuela de MAN OF STEEL de mi universo extendido. Entre La Espada y La pared con The Man of Tommorrow. Cuenta la historia de los hijos de Clark y de sus viviencia como seres humanos y superheroes. El primer capitulo, es el episodio Piloto. Durante enero, podre el oficial, claramente are algunos cambios de nombre, de personajes o actores


**-****Boys of steel-**

* * *

Unos años más adelante en el futuro. La familia Kent a perdido algunos miembros como ganado otros, Clark volvio a enamorarse y al poco tiempo se caso con ella. Así dandole una nueva madre a Chris, Clark y su mujer habían consumado su matrimonio como conejos que al pasar de los días, ya se encontran esperando a Lara. Tres años después apareció el joven Conner y ese mismo año murio Martha Kent, debido a un ataque al corazón-

Vemos un día soleado en Metrópolis, se ve más moderno de lo que era. Nos acercamos al hogar de la familia Kent. Clark en estos momentos se lleva unas canitas en su cabello, para mantener su imagen de Clark Kent. Se encuentra abrazando a su hija, Chris junto a un niño pequeño se acercan a ella y también la abrazan

Chicos, tranquilos si no me voy a ir para siempre. Solo voy a la universidad - Les digo a mis hermanos Chris y Connor

Ellos están así como yo, porque estamos un poco tristes. Pero contentos de este nuevo comienzo para ti, Lara - le digo a mi pequeña de dieciocho años. Ell se me acerca y me dice

Me gustaria, que mamá estuviera aquí - le digo a mi padre un poco con los ojos llorosos

Tomo aire y le digo - a ella le encantaria estar aquí contigo, pero sabes que esta en una mision con la ligay lamentablemente los tubos de luz no sirven en estos momentos

Comprendo padre - le digo y los quedo mirando. mi hermanito Conner me sonrie

Que te vaya bien. Hermana - le digo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Y tu sigue siendo un buen niño. Conner - Le acarico el cabello a el, mientras que se me cae un lagrima por la mejilla

Minutos después. Vemos cono la joven Lara Kent, tomo su ultimo bolso y se va volando por el balcón del hogar de su padres

* * *

**-****Boys of steel-**

Actores principales:

Danielle Campbell es Lara Kent/Supergirl II/Lara Kal-El

Sterling Knight es Dylan Mcknight

Malese Jow es Rei Maki

Chris Pine es Christopher Walsh Kent/Superman II

Deborah Ann Woll es Lori Luthor

Elise Gatien es Kelly Moon

Dylan Sprayberry es Conner Kent/Superboy II/Kon-El

Dylan Neal es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Superman creado por: Jerry Sieguel & Joe Shuster

Superman & casi todos los personajes, pertenecen a DC COMICS

Historia creada por: Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Varios días después. En Hawaii

La luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana de Chris, y las cortinas , no hizo nada para detenerlo. La sensación era mucho más afín a sus globos oculares están bañados en ácido, ella gruñó y levantó la mano para protegerse a sí misma.

Le dolía la cabeza , un sabor ácido quemado en la parte trasera de su boca, y ella estaba pegajosa de sudor. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior?. Ella no se podia hacer la desentendida, había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida junto a su "novio" de un mes, se dio vuelta para observar a su amante. Dormido al lado de ella.

Sonrei y no podia dejar de verlo, me había costado mucho para que el se fijera en mi. El tiene veinte cinco años, mientras que yo diesciseis y también es mi maestro en la escuela. Me levante sin mucho animo, pero pensando en el mejor polvo de los ultimos días y me dirigi a tomar un baño

Mientras que ella entraba al baño, Chris habria los ojos y se tocaba la cara - no otra vez, como lo logra siempre. Meternos en la cama - el no actuaba contento, sino desesperado por la situación

Días Atrás. Era de noche, recien iba saliendo de mi trabajo de reportero. Tengo tres trabajos, profesor de lengua, rportero y superheroe. Bueno había salido de la sucursal del Daily Planet aquí en Hawaii, cuando escucho los gritos de una chica, En la oscuridad de la noche me converti en Superman y fui en su auxilio. encontre a una chica de diesciseis en el suelo. La levante y la reconocí, era una de mis alumnas llamada Kelly Moon. Se agarro fuertemente de mis hombros

Gracias, Superman II. Por venir - me decia aun temblando

Que le paso? - le pregunte

Dos hombres me atacaron, al gritar tan fuerte solo se llevaron mi dinero - mientras me decía había a llorar

Quiere ir a declarar a la policía . me atrevi a preguntarle

Ella se seco las lagrimas - No, gracias. Era solo un poco de dinero, nada más de valor

Le pregunto - Puedo hacer algo, por usted

Si...- dijo un poco tembloroso - Llevame a mi casa

No hay problemas - la tome en brazo y ella me guio hasta su hogar. En pocos minutos estabamos en su hogar, un cabaña muy parecida a la mia y a pocas cuadras. La baje de mis brazos y ella me invitar a entrar, le dije que no. Pero tomo de la mano y me empujo, entrando a su hogar y callendo sobre un colchon. Mientras me encontraba sentado observe el lugar estaba desordenado y tenia mucha vegentación

Kelly se lanzo sobre mi, callendo sobre mi regazo. Creo que es hora, de un poco de diversion. No lo creeas, Así. Grandulon - Ella se me acerco, nnuestros labios se acercaban

Que haces

Tomando a mi superman - me respondio ella. Besandome apasionadamente. Los días pasando, descubri que ella es la hija adoptiva de Poison Ivy. Esta había experimentado con Kelly, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

Miro el visor del celular y dice Lori Luthor...mi novia

* * *

**Boys of ****steel**


End file.
